Hunk of Junk
Background The Hunk of Junk was a slightly modified & rare (only one of 10) Gray Tiger YT-1930 Transport. During a mission with The Mercs, Jim Palso stole the starship from a private collector in the Corporate Sector (who had an original Gray Tiger YT-1930----hardly ever piloted---serial number #553 of 10 Gray Tigers ever made). A retired Corellian Engineering Corporation executive, the collector had maintained the vessel in pristine condition, both interior, exterior, and operationally. Gray Tiger Model The model was designed as a limited edition for buyers with the galactic credits to afford it (262,000 credits, new), with the focus on a client's unique traveling needs, including 2 engine boosting system sublight engines, military-grade hull armor & additional laser cannons, as well as an exceptional sensor suite, better fuel cell efficiency, and a upgraded Class 1 hyperdrive. The limited edition model also featured a open cargo lift descending & raising from the port "cargo bay", with the cargo bay converted into a miniature hanger bay, while the port "freezer" was converted into a miniature workshop. The remodel of the port cargo bay & port freezer included a custom-built RGC-18 Landspeeder, modified with a all-terrain repulsorlift system and upgraded sensors & communications and two retractable blaster cannons (one each on the inside trek between the engine and main fuselage of the stabilizing wings); these modifications were done by SoroSuub Corporation personally with a contract with the Corellian Engineering Corporation on the Gray Tiger models only. Serial Number #553 was one of only 10 Gray Tiger YT-1930's equipped with a duramentium & condensed-matter composite structural frame, titanium-reinforced alusteel hull, GA21 Shield Generator, ANq-51 Sensor Array Computer (and signal jammer) & military-grade rectenna (installed port saucer behind the cockpit), 2 twin medium laser cannons (equipped with two remote controlled weapon stations in the cockpit for both turrets---although both laser cannon turrets could be controlled manually from within the turrets themselves), 1 tractor beam projector, 1 landing claw, specialized sublight engines that could take either Clouzon-36 Fuel or Malastarian Fuel during refueling (also, upgraded fuel cells for better fuel efficiency & a RR-51 Chem Injector Suite), 2 E3-standard Starship Lifeboats & 2 Model CEC Class-1's (one stored next to each E-3), and a gray hull with yellow stripes, earning these 10 ships the unique title of "Gray Tigers". The special Gray Tiger model is a highly sought after private collector item, as there are so few of them. Each vessel has a steel silver plaque with its serial number & production date under it's number on the starboard side of the cockpit, just under the transparisteel viewports. The plaque is stylized on the right with the Corellian Engineering Corporation's abbreviated CEC. Upgrades with Jim Palso After acquiring the vessel, Jim Palso did very few upgrades. The few upgrades the Corellian did, included adding a new YT-2400 Power Core, installing 2 twin barreled Tomral RM-76 Heavy Laser Cannons (replacing the 2 twin medium laser cannons), and installing 2 ST2 Concussion Missile Tubes (behind the landing ramp, which was directly behind the cockpit, ventral side). Much later in its operational life, the central control computer known as Alfred would be installed and boost its navigational & system capabilities dramatically. Modifications & upgrades were done by Palso's own hands, his fellow Mercs, and befriended Outlaw Techs. Category:Other